A Peek to the Past
by Athyra
Summary: [Oneshot] Misao is looking back at the times of warring, explaining things to her granddaughter. This is only inspired by Remembrance Day and, well, read on and find out. [slight Seishouhen spoiler]


**Author: **No sorry, it's not an update. Inspiration hit me on Remembrance Day and i just had to write this down.

-

-

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A Small Peek to the Past**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Grandma! Watcha doin'?" An energetic literally bounced up and down besides an old woman's armchair. The fragile grandmother looked up slowly from her heavy brimmed glasses, gazing fondly at her hyper-active granddaughter.

Grandma's jade eyes glazed slightly at a distant memory. She remembered being a rather 'bouncy' girl herself before……… she blinked in confusion when she felt her granddaughter tugging at her sleeve. "Grandma, why are we all going to Tokyo today? And whacha reading?" The girl's eyes shone inquisitively. So carefree. So innocent. But who wouldn't be, at this peaceful era?

"Why Mi-chan, we're going to visit your grandfather, and his best friends. And then we pay our respects to those who had protected us from another conflict…..so that we can live the way we do now."

The little cocked her head in confusion, and Grandma lowered the old album in her wrinkled hands. One was a black and white picture of a tall man leaning against a cabin with no expression on his young face, but his eyes blazed with fierce pride. There was another picture, showing a man with rigid posture, eyes devoid of any emotion, staring blankly and looking simply weary. "That's your Grandfather……… you have not seen him before have you?"

"Which one is he?"

Grandma smiled bitterly, her almost blind eyes clouded in pain, "They are the same man, Mi-chan, dear. They seemed to be different man, don't they? Now, let me tell you a story. Your Grandfather was a proud man with honor, a responsible leader and a caring comrade. He was a child prodigy, becoming the Okashira at the age of fifteen! He pulled the Oniwabanshuu through the Bakumatsu……"

Mi-chan waved her arms in excitement, "The Oniwabanshuu? The legendary omitsus that Kaa-san talked of? Gramps was the leader? WOW!"

Grandma's eyes glinted mischievously, a rare sign nowadays, "Well, Mi-chan, your Grandma right here was the Okashira after your Gramps!" That earned another 'WOW' from the girl. "We had some very close and trustworthy friends too, so close that we were almost like siblings…. Mi-chan, what do you think of everyday? Are you worried about anything at all? Sad? Uncomfortable?"

The girl shook her head vigorously, "I love my parents and you, Grandma! I love everything!"

Grandma patted the girl, amazed at her naïve nature but was glad at the same time, "Well, that was exactly the only thing we have on our minds back then…… we were like a loving family, great friends and basically everything we need…… we were content. You could say it was a perfect little heaven, nothing amiss, spotless and serene.

"One day it all came crashing down on us. That ideal image was _shattered_, gouged and broken. Horror, that was all we felt through out the whole war. The men had to fight for what they believed was right……. There wasn't a day without the screams of pain, as if announcing the deaths of many people; there wasn't a blade slash without a gushing current of blood. On the battlefield, no emotions shall be shown or deaths would be swift. No regret, no pity and no kindness to any of your enemies. It was either kill or be killed……there was no time for one to rethink about his or her actions. Blood was spilled everywhere……. Stretching miles and miles, I could see torn bodies scattered here and there, while other men struggled to fight for their lives and comrades, oblivious to those who had fallen. One pause of hesitation and the bullet shall pierce any who was off guard. Many of us died……but your Gramps returned. I was only a little girl then, but I remembered vividly of the images.

"The aftermath was unbelievable; to hear many mournful cries, desperate screams and simply stunned silence. The war didn't exactly ended, though; people plotted to rebel again, to take over the government so barely achieved. Those who can only feel alive through fighting left……including your Gramps. As I grew up, when I was old enough, I went everywhere to look for him and those who were like a family to me. At last, I found some clues concerning him from a wandering rurouni. I followed him back here, to Kyoto, and later met some of his friends who, like me, went after that rurouni. And then I learned of what happened during my absence. Your grandfather had to watch our friends killed right in front of him; he was injured, but our friends shielded him…….they gave up their lives protecting him, and I was never more than grateful for that. I was half joyful at the fact he was still alive, but half in hysterics to hear about our friends' deaths. To never hear them laugh again. No more of their interesting comments, and playful teasing. Gone forever, just like that….never seen again. Guilt never left your grandfather; he became a man of ice, convinced that he was responsible for our friends' deaths. He strove to defeat the rurouni, and claim his rights as the strongest…… hoping to repent for their deaths."

Mi-chan scratched her head thoughtfully, "The rurouni…… is he Uncle Kenji's father?"

Grandma smiled lightly, "Indeed…… Himura Kenshin, later a friend who shall never be forgotten…….. you know, he was the one who brought your Gramps back to me. In a way, your Grandfather did return to me, but I knew a part of him had already vanished. I couldn't do anything; I would not understand what he had to go through. The pain he withheld in his heart must have eaten away his sanity slowly……he tried to come through for me, even more so after we married. But he kept his distance, always far away observing me and your mother, Mi-chan. I respect his decision though,…… for I do not know anything about the man that had come back, and I can't patronize him.

I was actually those fortunate ones, that at least, I had seen him again and that we formed a distant but at least loving family. After awhile, Himura was called away to defend us from the continent's attack. I was so scared that your Gramps would go too but he didn't…….he said he would not abandon me again. How many families were destroyed then? How many lives were lost? How many tears were shed? But," Marian shook her head sadly, "the goal was achieved. We now continue to live in an era of peace, where we could enjoy every morning without any fear that bombs would go off at any moment. Therefore, to honour them, we reminisce about those who fought for our freedom, and thanked them for all that was sacrificed. We shall go to Tokyo, and visit them."

She turned and wiped the tears from Mi-chan's eyes, "There there. I do not mean to make you cry. Although we all reflect on their deaths……… most of us aren't touched personally by their bravery. As time goes on, they will be forgotten. They are only remembered as those who had fought in the war, nothing more. The pain would not reach those in the future directly………"

Mi-chan sniffed but whispered in determination, "I will! I will never forget what you have just told me, Grandma! I'll bury them deep in my heart, never letting it fade! I will also continue my Gramps' legacy! I will tell my children, and they will tell their children, and their children will tell their children…….."

Misao let out an amused chuckle, and her daughter, Mi-chan's mother, stood at the side, happy that Misao had laughed...after so long. Misao gazed into the sky, the image of a man with dark bangs and piercing turquoise eyes came to mind. _Aoshi... what would you say to your granddaughter? Are you watching your family right now?_

"Legacy? I think your grandfather would've loved that. Mi-chan, thank you for your effort. You are right, they do live on in our hearts, in all kinds of forms. Even right this instant as we speak… the calm air we are enjoying spoke of their success. Now, why don't you go to our mother now? We have to get you ready to go to Himura-tachi and Hannya-tachi, and we shall pay our respects."

-

-

Owari

-

-

Well, to explain things briefly - Kenshin going to continent...this part appeared in Seisouhen, which completely ignored Misao and Aoshi. And yes, Mi-chan is Misao and Aoshi's granddaughter. I lack names and supposably she's named after Misao. And Aoshi died before Mi-chan was born. Don't ask me why, some people just die (such as Kenshin)(that piss me off)(manga ending way better), and I think all that years of fighting would gradually affect Aoshi's body like it does Kenshin.

-

-

Well, it's only one-shot

-

-

-Kaco-


End file.
